This invention relates to lasers and, more particularly, to a laser system for generating high-intensity, broad-band, light energy.
In some lasers, notably a gas transport laser, the gain medium is capable of radiating spectral lines differing in intensity as a function of position along an axis transverse to the optical axis of the laser. Thus, in a chemical laser for example, wherein the gain medium is hydrogen and fluorine, the gas becomes hotter as it moves downstream from the nozzle bank and undergoes relaxation. Accordingly, the resonator of the laser establishes an optical mode that lases spectral lines of less than optimum intensity in part or most of the gain medium.